Ichigo Kurosaki
Ichigo Kurosaki '''is one of the three protagonists of the series, alongside Naruto Uzumaki and Sonic the Hedgehog. He is a Human/Shinigami hybrid who has Shinigami powers. He is also a Substitue Shinigami and is the son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, the older brother of Karin and Yuzu, and the cousin of Naruto Uzumaki. Apperance Ichigo's most distinguishing feature is his spiky orange hair, a trait he has been ridiculed for years on end. He is a fairly tall, lean built young adult with peach skin and brown eyes, as well as sideburns across his face. He likes to tight clothes and has a tendency to wear shirts patterned with the number 15 because his name is a homonym for the number. In his Shinigami form, Ichigo wears the standard Shinigami attire, with the addition of a thick, red rosary-like strap to hold his Zanpakuto sheath. Ichigo's apperance has caused several people, including Jushiro Ukitake, to note a similarity to Kaien Shiba, the former lieutenant of the Thirteenth Squad. He also has four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists and ankles. Similar bands but with white ends, like around his neck as collars. Personality History Series Plot When Worlds Collide Arc The God of Arrancars Arc Kasumioji Conspiracy Arc New Shinigami Arc Black Comet Arc Akatsuki Rising Arc Heueco Mundo Arc Dark Crystal Arc Universal War Arc Black Invasion Arc Apperances in Other Media Movies * Filler Episodes * Video Games *Naruto, Bleach and Sonic : When Worlds Collide Revolution Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed and Reflexes *Enhanced Durability *Advanced Growth Rate *Keen Intellect *Indomitable Will *Spiritual Awareness *Vast Spiritual Power **Novice Reiatsu Control Shinigami Powers *Master Swordsman *Shunpo Expert *Hakuda Combatant *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Immense Endurance Zanpakuto Zangetsu *Shikai Shikai Special Ability *Getsuga Tensho *Concussive Force *Bankai: '''Tensa Zangetsu: Bankai Special Ability *Hyper-Speed Combat *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Spiritual Power *Enhanced Bankai Duration *Enhanced Getsuga Tensho *Enhanced Concussive Force *Chiretsu Hogeki *Temburenjin *Final Getsuga Tensho **Mugetsu Hollowfication Hollow Mask *Power Augmentation **Augmented Getsuga Tensho **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced Spiritual Power *Mask Regeneration *Hollow Combat *Increased Mask Duration *Mask Re-Summon Quincy Powers *Blut **Blut Vene Equipment *Substitue Shinigami Pass List of Moves and Techniques *Blut *Chiretsu Hogeki *Getsuga Tensho *Ground Wave *Kokyuryu Gatotsu *Kuretsusen *Kouri Getsuga *Meisen Hogeki *Mugetsu *Rengoku Getsuga Tensho *Temburenjin *Zangetsu Blade Flurry *Zangetsu Rush List of Awakenings *Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu *Hollow Mask *Final Getsuga Tensho Relationships Family *Isshin Kurosaki (Father) *Masaki Kurosaki (Mother, Deceased) *Minato Namikaze (Uncle, Deceased) *Kushina Uzumaki (Aunt, Deceased) *Sumiru Uzumaki (Aunt, Deceased) *Karin Kurosaki (Younger Sister) *Yuzu Kurosaki (Younger Sister) *Naruto Uzumaki (Cousin) *Karin Uzumaki (Half-Cousin) Friends/Allies *Zangetsu (Manifested Quincy Powers) *Hollow Ichigo (Zanpakuto Spirit) *Rukia Kuchiki (Girlfriend and Sidekick) *Uryu Ishida (Best Friend and Friendly Rival) *Orihime Inoue (Childhood Friend) *Yasutora Sado (Best Friend) *Renji Abarai (Best Friend and Arch-Rival) *Kon (Mod-Soul Friend) *Keigo Asano (Schoolmate and Friend) *Mizuiro Kojima (Schoolmate and Friend) *Tatsuki Arisawa (Schoolmate, Friend and Martial Arts Mentor) *Chizuru Honsho (Schoolmate and Friend) *Don Kanonji *Zennosuke Kurumadani *Urahara Shop **Kisuke Urahara (Shinigami Mentor) **Yoruichi Shihorin (Bankai and Shunpo Mentor) **Tessai Tsukabishi **Jinta Hanakari **Ururu Tsumugiya *Mod-Souls **Ririn (Mod-Soul partner) **Kurodo **Noba *Ryuken Ishida *First Squad **Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto **Chojiro Sasakibe **Genshiro Okikiba *Second Squad **Soi Fon **Marechiyo Omaeda *Third Squad **Rojuro Otoribashi **Izuru Kira **Riku Togakushi *Fourth Squad **Retsu Unohana **Isane Kotetsu **Yasochika Iemura **Hanataro Yamada (Good friend) *Fifth Squad **Shinji Hirako (Hollowfication Mentor) **Momo Hinamori *Sixth Squad **Byakuya Kuchiki (Good friend) *Seventh Squad **Sajin Komamura **Tetsuzaemon Iba *Eighth Squad **Shunsui Kyoraku **Nanao Ise *Ninth Squad **Kensei Muguruma **Shuhei Hisagi **Mashiro Kuna *Tenth Squad **Toshiro Hitsugaya (Close friend and Friendly rival) **Rangiku Matsumoto *Eleventh Squad **Kenpachi Zaraki (Friend and great rival) **Yachiru Kusajishi **Ikkaku Madarame (Close friend and rival) **Yumichika Ayasegawa *Twelfth Squad **Mayuri Kurotsuchi **Nemu Kurotsuchi **Akon *Thirteenth Squad **Jushiro Ukitake **Kiyone Kotetsu **Sentaro Kotsubaki *Jidanbo Ikkanzaka *Visoreds **Hiyori Sarugaki **Love Aikawa **Lisa Yadomaru **Hachigen Ushoda *Shiba Clan **Ganju Shiba (Good friend and rival) **Kukaku Shiba *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck **Pesche Guatiche **Dondochakka Bilstin **Bawabawa *Rurichiyo Kasumioji **Ryusei Kenzaki **Rusaburo Enkogawa *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake *Team Hirashi **Hirashi Hyuga **Kiba Inuzuka & Akamaru **Shino Aburame **Hinata Hyuga *Sonic the Hedgehog (Best friend, teammate and brotherly figure) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Cream the Rabbit and Cheese *Knothole Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **NICOLE **Antoine D'Coolette **Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette **Rotor the Walrus *The Chaotix **Vector the Crododile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee Rivals *Renji Abarai (Arch-Rival) *Uryu Ishida (Friendly Rival) *Kon (formerly) *Byakuya Kuchki *Kenpachi Zaraki (Rival in Strength) *Ikkaku Madarame (Friendly Rival) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Friendly Rival) *Ganju Shiba (Old rival) *Grimmjow Jagerjaques (2nd Rival in Strength) *Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio *Metal Ichigo Enemies *Zaman Shiraki *Sosuke Aizen (Arch-enemy) *Gin Ichimaru *Kaname Tosen *Hollows *Arrancars *The Espadas **Yammy Llargo **Coyote Stark and Lillynette Gingerbuck **Barragan Louisenbarin ***Charlotte Chuhlhourne ***Findorr Calius ***Abirama Redder ***Ggio Vega ***Nirgge Parduoc ***Choe Neng Poww **Tier Harribel ***Emilou Apacci ***Franceska Mila Rose ***Cyan Sung-Sun **Ulquiorra Cifer **Nnoritra Gilga ***Tesra Lindocruz **Grimmjow Jagerjaques (Also rival) ***Shawlong Koufang ***Edrad Liones ***Yylfordt Granz **Luppi Antenor **Zommari Leroux **Szayelaporro Grantz *** **Aaroniero Arruruerie *Privaron Espada **Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio (Also rival) **Cirucci Sanderwicci **Gantenbainne Mosqueda *The Bounts **Jin Kariya **Go Koga **Cain **Ho and Ban **Ryo Utagawa **Mabashi **Yoshi **Sawatari **Yoshio Soma *Maki Ichinose *Sinners **Kokuto **Shuren **Gunjo **Murakumo **Taikon **Garogai *Xcution **Kugo Ginjo (Fullbringer Mentor and enemy) **Shukuro Tsukishima **Moe Shishigawara **Yukio Hans Vorarlberna **Giriko Kutsuzawa **Jackie Tristan **Riruka Dokugamine *Shusuke Amagai *Kasumioji Clan **Gyokaku Kumoi **Kasumioji Clan Assassins ***Hanza Nukui *Muramasa *Oko Yushima *Reigai Counterparts *Sojiro Kusaka **Yang **Yin *The Dark Ones *Metal Ichigo (Robotic Doppelganger) *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *The Akatsuki **Nagato **Konan **Zetsu **Itachi Uchiha **Kisame Hoshigake **Deidara **Sasori **Hidan **Kakuzu *Orochimaru *Kabuto Yakushi *Doctor Eggman *Metal Sonic *Ixis Naugus Theme Songs * Quotes *''I'm Substitute Shinigami: Ichigo Kurosaki.'' *''I will protect my friends!'' *''I will defeat you!'' Trivia * Images Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Shinigami Category:Substitue Shinigami Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Quincies Category:Ichigo's Group